Some memory cells may include a dielectric between a control gate (CG) and a nitride structure. The dielectric may include an oxide. A floating gate (FG) may be separated from the nitride structure by another dielectric. The nitride structure may be wrapped around three sides of the FG. Charges may become undesirably trapped in the nitride structure, particularly in portions of the nitride structure that are not directly between the CG and the FG. The threshold voltage (Vt) of a cell may be altered by the trapped charges in the nitride structure. In a dielectric (e.g., nitride material or other dielectric) removal process, an etch stop material of a memory may be negatively affected.